The new Buttercup
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: Buttercup runs away in the middle of a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff sleepover but what happens when she doesnt come back for a while?
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles POV

Yay! I'm so happy! The Rowdyruff boys are not bad anymore and they are sleeping over tonight! That is so soon! Me and my sisters are gonna make sure that tonight will definately be the best night of our lives ever on earth ever! Even when we go into space! Everybody is so excited! Well everybody except Buttercup. She thinks having sleepovers are too girly but I think it's the most funnest thing on earth ever!

Buttercups POV

I cant belive it. I cant belive that the most evilest and the most powerful boys ( Blossom: They are not evil anymore. ) Hey! This is MY POV! Go get your own! Plus I was getting to that. Anyway, back to what I was saying before I got rudely inturrupted.

I cant belive that the most evilest and most powerful boys on earth, not to mention they are the sons of the the most evilest and also most powerful guys in the whole entire universe, are not evil anymore and are sleeping over here!

Blossoms POV

Finally. I get my own point of view. The boys are not evil anymore if Buttercup didnt explain but Im sure Bubbles did. Anyway, Buttercup is just over reacting about this. The boys are _ding dong _"The boys are here!" Bubbles shouted... very loud and rude! Im trying to explain sonething here.

Ok. Back to my sentance. The boys are "Ahhhhh!" Oh my gosh. "What happened now Bubbles?" I didnt get an answer but I did get my hair and bow messed up because the boys and Bubbles flew passed me!

Ok! I looked around to see if there are any mire inturruptions. Then I saw Buttercip and Butch walking towards the stairs. How did I not notice the third boy was missing? Anyway, they cant possibly inturrupt me so... The boys are... uh... Man I forgot what I was gonna say! Someone is going to get it!

Butchs POV

It looks like Buttercup isnt that excited about the stupid sleepover either. Im not surprised about that but I am surprised that Blossom is looking very mad but not looking at anyone. Weird.

Anyway, me and Buttercup both dont want to have a stupid sleepover and Im guessing that we bith think its girly too. Actually, I dont know what she thinks but she looks like she doenst like this idea, I think.

"Buttercup?" "What?" She sounded annoyed. "Do you want us to be here?" No! I dont know why I asked that. I really didnt mean to say that. I dint know what-"Of course I do but its the whole sleepover thing you know." I nodded.

Buttercups POV

Why would he ask a question like that? Oh well. _Cricket chirp cricket chirp cricket chirp _Why would he ask a question like that? I mean, I jnow he is not bad anymore but still. Do I want him here? What kind of question is that?

Another boring pause slash walking to what the sissies call a sleepover. "Butch?" "Yeah?" "Why did you ask that?" "Ask what?" "Did I want you here?"

I know I really ahouldnt ask him this but I was bored and I really wanted to know. There was silence. "So?"

"Just wondering. " Well, I would answer the same thing if I were him so I dont blame hom but I know for sure that "Just wondering. " is not the real answer. I am "Just wondering" what the real answer is.

We finally got to our room but none of us wanted to open the door. Then Blossom flew in and opened the door. I would say thanks but I really didnt want to go in the and plus, Im Buttercup. You know Im not polite.

We walked in. Well, me and Butch did. Blossom flew in. Of course SHE is excited about this. Im just surprised that Bricj actually hung out with the sissies. I mean, he pribably called all of them sissies but yet he still happily plays or whatever they are doibg ib the sleepover with them.

I feel like Butch and I are left out but we dont want to be part of it at the same time, if anyone gets that. We were just standing there staring at those lamo sissies. This is soooo boring. "Come in guys. " "Maybe we dont want to Blossom. " "COME IN!" "God Blossom. What happened to you?" She didnt answer but we walked in anyway.

"Come on guys. We are playing Monopoly!" Bubbles is either way too happy and cheery or way too sad and babyish. I still cant belive i am related to her. "Come on. Sit down!" So me and Butch sat down knowing we have to sit through a boring Monopoly game.

Some of us took their turn when Butch looked at me. "Yo Buttercup. Whats with the fangs?" FANGS!?

I flew to the bathroom as fast as I could even though I am the fastest girl ever, even against my sister but I also locked the door, looked in the mirror and that was the worst moment of my very VERY long life! I DID have fangs. I screamed as loud as I could without breaking anything at all, surprisingly. Anyway, I knew this day would come but I didnt expect it to come so soon.

Oh no wait. I gotta go home before I dont have my powers. I jumped but came back down. Oh no. I already lost my powers! Ughh! I hate this. I really hate this. Now I have to turn into a stupid freaking bat and go out the window.

I did so and went to my house that I havnt seen in a long LONG time. I went through the window that lead to my old and new room.

Oh gosh. I looked down and I see my clothes have already changed. Now I am wearing an entirely black drees, stiped green and black leggings (Who wears those?) and also entirely black boots which I actually like. They look good on me- WAIT! This is bad. Im pale again. Im wearing these clothes again. Im a vampire again!


	2. Chapter 2

I laid down on my bed. I hate this so much. I totally forgot about it but yet I was cautious. I dont know why the day of the sleepover I actually forgot. _Gasp!_**_  
_**

The sleepover! I wonder what the boys are thinking. I WONDER WHAT MY SISTERS ARE THINKING! But most of all, Im kinda wondering what Butch is thinking for some reason. The question he asked me is still in my head. What if he thinks I left because of him? And what do I care? I dont know anything.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" What was that? I think it cane from downstairs. This is a big castle. I didnt really want to but I know that Im gonna have to go downstairs some time.

It was my dad that was yelling. He probably knows that Im supposed to be here today. I remember when I left he said he would mark off every day to be closer to me coming back. Then he came and hugged me really tight. Of course.

"Oh my daughter has come back on her a hundreth birthday! We will have two parties for her birthday and arrival!" He saw me and squeezed me tight. "Dad. I dont want any parties. I just got here. " "Exactly! Oh wait. I gotta work!" Then he went somewhere. Oh whatever. He was throwing me two parties and I couldnt stop him. I dont blame him though. His only daughter has been gone for a hundred years and his wife a.k.a. my mom died. Dont get me wrong, I dont wanna be here. I just dont blame him for missing me.

Butchs POV

What was that all about. I was just playing, if the fangs thing was a joke like I thought. She didnt have to fly to the bathroom and yell.

Anyway, her sister went to check on her. I wonder what happened? Her sister finally came back. "BUTTERCUP IS GONE!"

"What?!" "Buttercup isnt antwhere in the house!" "How could she not be in the house!" "I dont know!" I gotta find her. I flew out the window in search of Buttercup.

I checked everywhere in Townsville but Buttercup isnt anywhere to be found. I flew back into the house out of breathe. "I... cant... find... Buttercup" And i fell on the bed.

"Where could Buttercup be?" "Its gonna be ok Bubbles. She has to come back some time. " Blossom said. "But what if she doesnt come back?" Ok. I know what your thinking. I like her and care about since im asking these questions and running off to find her. But i am glad to say that i ... i do care about Buttercup.

"Guys its getting late. " Brick said. "We cant look for her anymore tonight. " But I still want to look for her. I guess she will have to come back tonight or i will look for her more tomorrow. I just hope she is ok.

Then we all said goodnight and went to sleep. I fell asleep last though. I cant stop thinking about Buttercup. I really hope nothing happened to her.

Buttercups POV

Ok. Im back here and its the middle of the night. My dad is at work even though I dont know what his work is. Anyway i dont care. I miss my sisters and the professor and the mayor and Ms. Bellum and even the boys.

I just layed there until it was officially the night and my sisters and the boys would for sure be sleeping. I would really like to see them...WAIT! I can see them every night when they are alseep and im awake of course since when they are awake in sleeping but they dont know where i am. I dont get to talk to them but at least i see their faces.

I looked around and saw no one was outside. Then i turned into a bat and went out the window.

I quickly flew all the way to where the girls and the boys were and i went through one of the big circle windows. All of them were sleeping. Wow. They all look so peaceful. Espescially Butch. I hate to admit this... wait. Maybe i dont. I kinda like admitting this, Butch really looks cute.

I just wish that they would be up and i could see their faces wide awake. But none of them would be up this late in the night, or to me, this late in my afternoon. Well, i just have to be lucky that i het to see them at all.

I stayed there all night until about 5:00. Man, i hate this. By 5:00 it already starts to be light outside. And i would know, because i used to stay up all night when i wasnt a vampire. That was a dumb idea since i knew this day was coming and its not really that fun but i least i learned that i would get burned if i left later.

When i went through my window, my dad was knocking on the door. I quickly went into my bed.. er... coffin, and pretended i was asleep. I heard my dad opening the door a little bit, checking on me, and walking to the window. He closed it, then the shades, and left, closing the door behind him. That was so close. I nearly missed the bed. I have got to plan this more carefully for tonight.

I quickly got up, grabbed a pencil and a notebook, and sat down in front of my desk with my bed ready incase my dad comes in again. I started planning really carefully and made sure that no one would find out. I remember my dad's work plan, in fact, even back then i was bad and i took his work plan. Ha. That was fun... Anyway! I was planning very very carefully and by the way, I learned this from Blossom. And the people here think that being mortal is bad. How would they know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thx for reading the first 2 chapters of this fic! Just saying, this chapter is when all the crazyness is out :)**

* * *

When I was done planning I went to sleep thinking about nothing but tomorrow night. Tomorrow night was going to be perfect, hopefully.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

I woke up really early..er... late.. I dont know. Anyway, I took my notebook, which was actually really tiny, and put it in my secret pocket in my shirt. I actually had the same secret pocket in my green dress.

I filled my bed with a couple of pillows so it looked like I was in the bed. Then I turned into a bat and flew to where Blossom and Bubbles were sleeping. When I got there, I went through the window and it looks like the boys stayed for another night.

I looked around, "Buttercup?" Oh no. My plan is completely ruined. I turned around and saw Butch sitting up.

"Buttercup!" He flew over to me and hugged me really tight. "Oh Buttercup. I thought you left forever. I missed you so much. I was so worried. Are you okay?"

He finally stepped back. "Um..Yeah. Im okay, I guess." "Good. We should wake up your sisters."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Butch, Im not staying here." "What do you mean? You left and now you came back and your just gonna leave again?" I can see tears coming up from his eyes. "No, Butch. Its not like that-" "I bet its because of me isnt it?" Then he flew out the window. Oh poor Butch. I really didnt mean to make him cry or fly away. I really dont know what has gone into him.

I turned into a bat and followed him for a long long while untill we came up to the woods. Not just any woods, though. The lost woods. I thought this was just a myth.

He landed in the middle of a path and I landed behind him. "Butch." He turned around. His tears are gone at least. "Buttercup?"

"Listen, Butch. It is really complicated but I will try to manage explaining it to you." "Explain what?"

I sighed. "Sit down." Then he sat on a stump. "Ok. Just a warning, it may sound completely crazy and you may not belive me." He nodded. " Ok. First, I was never born with my sisters. I was born a vampire and then all my life I wasnt aloud near humans but I was curios. So then one day, I stumbled across a wizard and he promised me a chance to see humans for the first time of my life. But then he tricked me and instead, he made me a human for a hundred years. And he poofed me up next to Blossom and Bubbles when they were born."

Butch's POV

I really dont know what to say. Should I belive her? Well, that does explain a lot. I dont know.

Well actually, "I belive you."

"Really." She jumped up. "Yep." I stood up. And then she hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Now, Buttercup." "Yeah?" O my god. How am I gonna tell her? "Um..We cant get out of here."

"What do you mean?" "There is a force field around this whole entire woods, like the Bermuda Triangle but only thing is that at the end of this path is the exit."

Buttercup's POV

"Then lets go through this path." I said. "Yeah but we cant use our powers."

Wow. That is a lot to take in, for both of us actually. But how bad can this be? "Lets just go." I said and we started walking down the long path. This might take a while.

Butch's POV

I just hope we dont run into the dangerous parts of this myth. This is the crazyest day of my life.

* * *

**Oh no! Will they run into any obsticles? What will happen? What did I tell you? CRAZY! **

**Anyway, I hope to put the next chapter up soon and I hoped you liked this one :)**

**P.S. I know this is a short chapter but I thought it could be cool to leave it like that. Dont worry, the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! ****Im sooo sorry that I didnt update in while** but I just want to thank some reviews.

**To: ****13animegirl**

**Thanks for saying you liked it! I appreciate it!**

**To: ppgxrrblover21**

**Im so glad you liked it! That means a lot to me!**

* * *

Ok. Everything is good so far. Nothing bad is happening. We are just walking normally through some mythical woods with mythical dangers. Nothing to worry about ha ha. "Oh god."

"Are you worried?"

"What! No im not worried. Whos worried? Definatly not me ha ha." Ok I admit. That did sound like I was worried but it looks like she forgot about it. I bet she knows Im worried.

"Buttercup?"Then she faced me but we kept on walking. "Yeah?"

"I know this not like me, but its just that...all my life Iv been using my powers. This is my first time without them." I admited.

"Wait a minute. Havnt you been here before?"

"No." I replied.

"Then how do you know about this place?" "Um...Its a long, complicated story."

She looked forward and then turned back to me. "We have time." I sighed knowing that she wont give up.

"Ok Buttercup-" "Um..I forgot to say...My name is um... not Buttercup."

"Well then what is it?"

"Its um..." I saw her blushing. Im guessing she doesnt want to tell me. "You dont have to tell me." She looked at me and smiled.

"Anyway, when me and my brothers were still bad, we actually created another Rowdyruff boy. His name was Blazer. So then, one day we went to visit our father, our first one, Mojo. So yea. Dad actually really liked Blazer and then they started spending some time together. You know, to get to know each other. But then Boomer eventually got jealous but didnt want to admit it and he started fighting with Blazer. I think Boomer stole one of dad's devices and then somehow won. Then, Blazer came to this forest to calm down, I guess. But then he never came back."

"Ooooh. So thats why your worried. That was actaually an interesting story. Now tell me the story about how you became good."

Ok woah. Im very surprised right now. Not only because she wants to hear another story from me but because she actually listened to the first one..Heh.

"Come on. Please, Butch. Might as well pass the time. " I sighed. "Ok." Then she jumped up.

"Ok. It all started when-" Then Buttercup was gone. Just gone. Am I dreaming? It actually looked like she-

**WHEN I WOKE UP**

What happened? I opened my eyes and I was tied to a chair. I bet Buttercup is behind me. I hope she is okay. I knew I never should have come here. I thought I could handle it but once I stepped in, I got worried and now we are tied up in some place. How could I do this? I knew the dangers, the conciquences and I still went in.

I looked around. "Butch?"

"Buttercup? Are you okay?"

"Yep. Where are we?"

"I dont know." Well it looks like she is behind me.

"Hello." I heard a dark voice say. But it wasnt like Him's voice. It somehow sounded uglier?

Then a big troll/oger stepped out of the shadows next to me and Buttercup so we could both see. "I see you have awakened." He laughed.

"What do you want?" Buttercup fiercely asked. Wow. She is more brave than me.

"I have captured you because there are some cheaters in this world and I need to know if you are one of them. Then you may pass through my forest of dangers. Here is what you will do. I will give you a minute to talk about who will represent your group. And...go."

It was confusing but Buttercup immediately said, "Me." I admire her enthusiasm, which I have none of in this situation.

"Ok. Your minute is up. Im guessing that the girl will do this task?" He laughed. "Looks like your not the "man" in this relationship." He looked towards me. I was blushing in embarrassment, especially in front of Buttercup.

Then he looked towards Buttercup. "Ok. Your task is to...SING ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!"

"WHAT!?" Me and Buttercup yelled at the same time. He nodded. "I do love a good song. Plus, I do it all the time. Except I dont have someone to sing about. You do."

Buttercup sighed. "Ok but you do know we are just friends right?" "Oh it doesnt matter if you two just met." He smiled and walked over to a remote. "Im ready when you are." Buttercup nodded.

**Yo. **

**My best friend, best friend till the very end. **

**And best friends, best friends dont have to pretend.**

** You need a hand, and Im right here right beside you.**

**You in the dark, Ill be the bright light to guide you. **

**Remember the time time times sneakin out the house. **

**All of the time time times that you had your doubts and dont forget, all the trouble we got into. We got something you cant undo, do.**

**Laughing so damn hard. Crashed your dad's new car. All the scars we shared. I promise I swear...**

**Wherever you go just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever, ad if you get lone, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go just always remember, your never alone we're birds of a feather, and we'll never change no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**I know I drive you crazy-hmph sometimes. **

**I know I call you lazy, and thats most times, but you complete me and thats no lie. **

**You are my tuxedo and Im your bow tie. We in the car sing sing singing our song.**

** Walking the building tearing down like we king kong. And in my eyes you can do do no wrong. You got the best friend sing sing along**

**Laughing so damn hard. Crashed your dad's new car. All the scars we shared. I promise I swear...**

**Wherever you go just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever, ad if you get lone, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go just always remember, your never alone we're birds of a feather, and we'll never change no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**Oh-woah Ill never let you go**

**Oh-woah **

**This is my oath to you**

**Oh-woah Just thought that you should know**

**Oh-woah**

**This is my oath to you**

**Yeah!**

**Wherever you go just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever, ad if you get lone, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go just always remember, your never alone we're birds of a feather, and we'll never change no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**Oh-woah. You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know yeah.**

**Oh-woah This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever, ad if you get lone, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

* * *

**Hey guys. Thx 4 reading! I hoped you liked it- Please review :)**

**P.S. Can you belive it? I spelled enthusiasm right but spelled fiercely wrong?! I needed some help from the computer to spell it correctly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you like the last chapter. Its really fun writing this fantasy fic!**

* * *

Wow. I cant belive it. She sings really good! Not to mention the lyrics in that song. All of it was true, heh.

I remember all fun we had. I cant belive she still remembers, too. Wait a minute, when-"That was wonderful! I have never heard better singing voice and lyrics in all my life!" The oger troll jumped up and untied us. "I give you two good morrow."

Then we stood up and left. Maybe waved a couple times, not to be mean to him since he let us go.

While we were walking I asked, "Um...Buttercup, did you mean the things you..um..sang?"

She looked at me. "Yep. OW!" Then she ran to the shade. I just noticed it was light outside and she is a vampire. Wow. How could it be light already?

"Just go without me. Ill go alone tonight." She said.

"No. Im not leaving here without you, even if I have to stay here all my life."Wait a minute, I really picked the wrong words since- "Butch, could you come over here for a second?"

I went over and out of nowhere she hugged me really tight. "Thank you."

"No need, I just really like you."

She looked at me but we are still hugging, "Really?"

"Really really." I replied and we hugged again.

"Im sorry this happened." She said hugging me tighter.

"Buttercup..er..whatever your name is but Im gonna call you Buttercup if thats ok to you, but none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is. It was all my fault from the beginning. It was me who-"

"Buttercup Im not gonna stand here and listen to you keep saying how its your fault. Its not your fault at all. Plus, I dont see a reason to blame anybody right now."

We sat down. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, I just wanted to say that I agree with you that it's not time to blame anybody. Wanna know why?" She asked

"Why?"

"Because it was fault anyways." "What?!" She giggled. "Ok fine, maybe is a little bit my fault."

"A little?" We both laughed and she rested her head on my shoulder.

It was going to be a long night, I mean day. You know what? "Maybe I should be a vampire too. I mean, it would be easier for everyone."

"No Butch. It won't be easier for anyone. My dad is probably blowing a fuse right now and I just came back like yesterday or something. My point is I'm not letting you be a vampire."

"Ok first, I wanna here more about your dad. And second, if you weren't the one that had to bite me, you would have no choice." " I guess I wouldn't."

"Ok so about your dad..." "Yeah. I was with him before I was with the professor. Now that I came back from being a mortal, he was so happy to see me. If he sees me misbehaving, he will think that I got that from the mortals. And if he thinks that, he will take every army of immortality and destroy every living mortal."

"Well that's harsh." "Yea but now that I think about it,-" "ROOOAR!" We heard something roar, interrupting Buttercup's sentence.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know it was a little akward but I still think it's a little likable-**

**I'm sorry it took so long**

**Please review!**

**BTW, sorry if it's short**


End file.
